


You talkin' to me?

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [4]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 200 words - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 200 words - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character.

The door opened with a bang, one of the hinges gave in as Power Girl stomped inside, her eyes ablaze with anger. "That goddamn Zeke, how man tim-" 

"Huh, did you say somethin' darlin'?" Zeke popped his head from behind the kitchen counter. 

"Zeke? I- But- wait, what?" Power Girl's hand gestured at him, then at the door behind her. 

Zeke shrugged and chuckled lightly. "Been a busy day for you I guess. I was gonna make some egg & bacon, want some?" 

"I saw you," her finger tapped his chest a couple of times, "half across the state not two seconds ago, so how in the wor-" 

"Now hold up sweetheart," he raised his hands as if he was getting mugged, "I ain't got no powers, aside from my popularity with the ladies of course. Could you've gotten the wrong guy?" 

"But- I was certain-" Power Girl crossed her arms and pondered the issue. 

"Hey, no harm no foul," Zeke patted the side of her shoulder. "Maybe it was some poor smuck that wanted what I've got; lots of super babes." 

"Whatever," Power Girl brushed him off and left. 

"Indeed," Alex said as he shifted back to himself. 


End file.
